Usuario discusión:Manuel5
Gracias Gracias por lo que dices de mi en tu página de usuario :P. Si necesitas un tutor para aprender a manejarte por aquí, no dudes en contactarme en mi discusión-- 19:01 3 abr 2010 (UTC) Muchas gracias Manuel, muchas gracias por el cumplido que me has hecho XD. Si necesitas cualquier ayuda ya sabes que puedes contar con mi ayuda o la de ClaudeGTA3, nos vemos luego. Saludos. -- 02:37 4 abr 2010 (UTC) Learning to fly Manuel para ver sobre la mision Learning to fly escribe en el buscador de esta wiki el nombre de esta mision. Tambien puedes ver sobre personajes escribiendo solo en el buscador. Y recuerda firmar en las discusiones con las 4 virguillas 02:39 4 abr 2010 (UTC) :Como ya te dijo arriba Alexis, para firmar debes escribir ~~~~ o también Archivo:Firma.png-- 03:01 4 abr 2010 (UTC) Ok Bueno, porque no si puedes ser mi amigo. Mi MSN es: kevin_urq@hotmail.com 03:22 4 abr 2010 (UTC) Misiones de GTA SA ve aqui http://es.gta.wikia.com/wiki/Misiones_de_Grand_Theft_Auto%3A_San_Andreas aqui encontraras TODAS las misiones de GTA SA. Espero haberte ayudado 03:38 4 abr 2010 (UTC) Algunas aclaraciones Dado que eres nuevo, me gustaría informarte de algunas cosas: #Esto no es una red social. Esto es una enciclopedia colectiva. Aquí no vienes a hacer amigos ni a pasarte por sus discusiones para "firmar" o "saludar". Esto no es Hi5 ni Facebook ni Metroflog ni nada así. #Aquí vienes a colaborar, no vienes a exigir que los demás hagan "posts" de lo que se te ocurra, sino que estás aquí para ayudar. Tienes el poder de editar prácticamente cualquier página, así que te animamos a que corrijas o mejores el contenido donde creas necesario. #Sabemos que eres nuevo en esto. No te desesperes, estamos para ayudarte y verás que pronto sabrás moverte por aquí. Pero eso no significa que les escribas a los usuarios cada 5 minutos insisiténdoles que te ayuden. Tampoco es bueno que pidas y pidas la misma cosa con tanta insistencia (como has estado pidiendo tu firma). Preocúpate por ayudar, antes de preocuparte por que te ayuden. #Esto te lo digo por aquí para captar tu atención: Has estado respondiendo pésimamente en GTA Respuestas. Lo siento, pero es la verdad. Independientemente de que seas nuevo, tus respuestas sobre los juegos siempre equivocadas. Te sugiero que si conoces realmente la respuesta, entonces respondas; de lo contrario, por favor no lo hagas.-- 15:35 4 abr 2010 (UTC) Tu página nueva Hola, vi que hiciste una página nueva y esta algo incompleta. Si no la terminaste pon esto al principio de la página: (a mi también me paso) También vi que la página habla de Varrio los vagos, pero realmente se llaman Los Santos Vagos, y ya tienen su propio artículo. Varrios de los vagos es solo un usuario de esta wiki, que mezcló dos nombres de bandas para crear su propio apodo. Si necesitas ayuda, podés contactarme. Saludos y felices pascuas. -- 16:52 4 abr 2010 (UTC) ::Tu artículo Og loc personaje es un duplicado de OG Loc. Antes de hacer un artículo procura buscarlo. -- 21:47 4 abr 2010 (UTC) Tutoreo Manuel soy yo de nuevo y te doy la oferta de ayudarte a acoplarte a la GTE (Aquí se les dice tutoreo) y si aceptas házmelo saber en mi página de discusión. -- 03:54 5 abr 2010 (UTC) ::Ya puse el userbox de que eres mi novato. Ya que no tienes e-mail te daré unas lecciones por aquí. La primera será esta y es esencial: Nombres descriptivos *La fichita que te puse se llama Userbox. *Para información buena de un usuario se pone la Ficha de usuario o en dados casos la ficha Gángster (Aunque la de usuario es preferible) *Cuando crees un artículo que tiene un infobox (Arma, banda, batalla, personaje, etc...) y no sabes usarla, copea una de la misma índole (Ejemplo creas el artículo de canción Wonderwall y copeas el infobox de la canción Sexy Movimiento pero le cambias los datos correspondientes. Esto es algo con lo que empezaras por ahora. LA FIRMA puede ser creada por ti (Con letras comunes como "Times New Roman") o una imagen de Photoshop. Tienes a tu disposición el tutorial Ayuda:Firma personalizada o puedes pedirsela a usuarios conocidos por creación de firma (Mike-GTA, Niko bellic.2810 o ClaudeGTA3) quienes estarán gustosos de ayudarte con la firma. Saludos. -- 18:02 5 abr 2010 (UTC) Hipervínculos internos y externos Un hipervínculo interno (Patrulla Antivicio) y un hipervínculo externo (un arma noble...) no se crean por arte de magia, sino por los usuarios. Generalmente se ve mejor un artículo que tenga hipervínculos incluidos que uno que no los tenga, por ejemplo estos 2 ejemplos (El primero sin hipervínculos y el segundo con): Huang Lee (1984-?) es un personaje de la saga GTA que aparece como el protagonista de Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Huang, de veinticinco años de edad, proviene de Hong Kong, China, en donde su padre era un rico líder de las triadas. Después de la muerte de su padre, Huang se vio obligado a viajar hasta Estados Unidos de América, en concreto a Liberty City para darle la espada Yu Jian a su tío Kenny para que este se convierta en el siguiente líder de las triadas. Huang Lee (1984-?) es un personaje de la saga GTA que aparece como el protagonista de Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Huang, de veinticinco años de edad, proviene de Hong Kong, China, en donde su padre era un rico líder de las triadas. Después de la muerte de su padre, Huang se vio obligado a viajar hasta Estados Unidos de América, en concreto a Liberty City para darle la espada Yu Jian a su tío Kenny para que este se convierta en el siguiente líder de las triadas. Lo que quiero decir es que se ve mejor con hipervínculos (para escribir menos hay que llamarles links o enlaces internos) Por lo que si quieres ponerle un enlace debes escribir esto por ejemplo CJ para que aparezca esto -> CJ. Saludos. -- 17:44 6 abr 2010 (UTC) PD: Antes de crear un artículo, verifica que exista. Y necesito la lista de cosas que quieres en tu página para añadírtelas. Proyectos La Grand Theft Encyclopedia cuenta con varios Proyectos que te podrían interesar. Ten en cuenta que algunos proyectos tienen más importancia que otros (Por ejemplo es más importante Proyecto Misiones que Proyecto Historia) Para identificarte (No es necesario, pero queda mejor) entras a la página correspondiente y anotas tu nombre de esta forma pero OJO porque no todos los proyectos tienen esa tabla de anotaciones. Otro por ejemplo es poner el userbox correspondiente del proyecto en tu página de usuario, he aquí un par de ejemplos: * * Y estos se ponen de esta forma para anotarte el userbox del proyecto Vehículos. Ten en cuenta que hay proyectos con más artículos disponibles para crear, que otros que tienen pocos artículos y están abarrotados (Proyecto Armas es un ejemplo). Para una leída completa de los proyectos pásate por Grand Theft Encyclopedia:Proyectos. -- 17:11 7 abr 2010 (UTC) Páginas nuevas y temas nuevos Crear una página nueva no es nada del otro mundo si esta no esta bien hecha o aparece todo el código que descuadre la vista de lectura. Para crear un artículo nuevo te recomiendo poner la palabra en el buscador, buscar, cuando te aparezcan los resultados vuelve a presionar buscar y entonces la palabra tomara color rojo (Como este) que significa que no tiene artículo propio. Cuando edites una discusión de usuario o artículo y el tema que trataras no tiene que ver con el tema anterior, clickea "*Comenzar un tema nuevo" que aparece hasta mero abajo, ponle título y escribe el mensaje. Si creas un arma, busca un artículo sobre un arma y copea el infobox pero cámbiale los datos a la arma correspondiente, y así en todos los artículos que creaste ya que la mayoría tienen un infobox correspondiente que si bien no es obligatorio, si se ven mejor los artículos. Saludos. -- 16:01 9 abr 2010 (UTC) PD: Deja de crear duplicados. Wikificar y respetar las plantillas La educación básica para un usuario común termina con esto. Cuando crees un artículo, trata de que tenga estilo wikificado. Cada estilo de artículo cambia con el estilo, por ejemplo un personaje es diferente a una ciudad y a un arma, obviamente. Cuando crees un artículo inspirate en otro parecido para que te salga bien, y ya con la práctica podrás hacerlo automáticamente e inclusive añadir apartados que serán "fusilados" (que se basan en ellos) por los demás. Tu por ejemplo escribes esto: *cj es un personaje de la saga gta que es un pandillero, protagonista de gta: sa. Y arreglandolo y wikificandolo va así: *CJ es un personaje de la Saga Grand Theft Auto. Es miembro de la pandilla Families, más concretamente de los Grove Street Families. Es el protagonista de la entrega Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Mira que lo necesario es esto: Escribir nombres propios y primeras letras después del punto con Mayúscula, agregar enlaces y no decir tantos spoilers (Como por ejemplo -falso- que el último enemigo de GTA V será Phil Cassidy por con un brazo robot) Cuando veas la plantilla Enobras no edites la página a menos que la última edición date de hace más de una semana. Con esto podrás aprender a moverte por la GTE. Suerte! -- 02:25 13 abr 2010 (UTC) Creación de páginas Amigo, si quieres ver los artículos que faltan y que puedes crear, solo ve la lista en Especial:PáginasRequeridas. Ahí están todos los artículos que faltan y así no te equivocas creando artículos ya creados. Ah, y no hace falta que pongas enobras en tu página de usuario, nadie la puede editar, solo tú. Saludos -- 16:57 5 abr 2010 (UTC) Arreglar tu página de usuario La mayoría de las cosas que no son datos (Como imágenes, userboxes, premios, etc...) se tienen que poner con código MediaWiki basado en el HTMl. Es más fácil que me des una lista de lo que deseas en la página y yo te lo pongo. -- 19:01 5 abr 2010 (UTC) ::Una sugerencia es que ponga los GTA's que tienes, también la ficha de usuario y esa tu la llenas con tus datos. Se podría poner color a tu página de usuario y ya las sub-páginas van creándose cuando sean necesarias, por ejemplo cuando tengas bastantes artículos u otras cosas de este estilo. -- 19:52 5 abr 2010 (UTC) Firma Dime como la quieres (cualquier letra de GTA, por ejemplo, y el color) y te la hago-- 20:57 5 abr 2010 (UTC) :Como que tipo dark? dime el estilo de letra (vc, III, SA, LCS, TBOGT, TLAD, etc)-- 21:11 5 abr 2010 (UTC) ::La letra la quieres tipo dark? -- 17:45 6 abr 2010 (UTC) No crees duplicados!!! Hola manuel, vi que creaste sweet and kendl and big smoke, también Varrio los vagos, pero por favor, ve primero si existen ya los artículos que creaste. Si no, tus artículos se consideraran "Correos basura". -- 17:48 6 abr 2010 (UTC) crei que ivan a servir losiento pero porque en eso dice bigbadi si yo lo ise ::Dice mi nombre porque yo lo EDITE. Por cierto, ya tienes tu página de usuario. -- 18:16 6 abr 2010 (UTC) Hola Creo que para mi tu estás pasandote muy temprano aquí en México son las 6:51 y allá en españa son las 12 o 1 de la tarde. Pasando a otro tema me gustaria compartir cosas contigo ¿te parece? 11:52 9 abr 2010 (UTC) RE:tupagina nueva Gracias eh! no quiero ser grosero pero por lo que veo tu pagina es la misma que ClaudeGTA3. A y no olvidess poner las cuatro virguillas 12:40 9 abr 2010 (UTC) Si quieres te la puedo medio arreglar :D 12:54 9 abr 2010 (UTC) ok 13:02 9 abr 2010 (UTC) PD: este es mi correo del Messenger: juarez_c96@hotmail.com 13:05 9 abr 2010 (UTC) Esta bien pero me tardare un poco Xd 13:17 9 abr 2010 (UTC) Mm? ¿Qué pasó? -- 13:53 9 abr 2010 (UTC) Creo que tienes muy mala ortografia compañero 15:33 9 abr 2010 (UTC) Perdona no lo sabía (De Verdad) 15:45 9 abr 2010 (UTC) De Verdad lo siento 16:00 9 abr 2010 (UTC) Tu firma Mira te cree una firma que por ahora esta basada en la mía. Ve a tus preferencias y en donde pone "Su apodo para firmas" escribe: Luego activas la casilla de abajo que dice "Tratar firma como wikitexto", guardas y listo -- 16:37 9 abr 2010 (UTC) ::Para desafiar a alguien entra a Desafíos, ve al apartado donde se están desafiando los usuarios, desafías alguno y ya esta! -- 21:22 10 abr 2010 (UTC) Mi discusión Hola, vi que estuviste editando mi discusión y que le sacaste los insultos. En realidad no tenían importancia pero gracias. Otra cosa que editas es donde dice "Hola Manuel5, bienvenido a blabla...". Si lo editas por que aparece tu nombre, no te preocupes, eso está puesto para el que sea que entre vea su nombre. Por ejemplo si tu pones "Hola, , blablabla" (como está puesto en mi discusión) y yo entro a donde pusiste eso, me va a aparecer "Hola, RCGangster, blablabla", si tu entras va a decir "Hola Manuel5", y si Bigdadi entra va a decir "Hola Bigdadi blabla". Eso solo muestra el nombre de usuario que lo esta viendo, no muestra el tuyo a todos, solo a ti. Saludos -- 15:20 11 abr 2010 (UTC) Firma Aquí tienes la firma: . Ahora, para activarla, ve a tus preferencias, y en donde pone "Su Apodo para firmas" escribe } . Luego, activa la casilla de abajo, que dice "Tratar firma como wikitexto", guarda y listo-- 16:20 11 abr 2010 (UTC) RE:Subtitulo Mm un subtitulo? No se a que te refieres, pero si vas añadir información al artículo de Rancher cuida que cumpla con los requisitos necesarios, sino eso será revertido. -- 02:48 16 abr 2010 (UTC) ::Vi tu edición en Big Smoke, pero lo revertí porque esa curiosidad ya estaba y además lo pusiste en el lugar incorrecto, con faltas ortográficas y gramaticales y sin poner un * para hacer notar que pondrías 2 curiosidades. -- 18:01 16 abr 2010 (UTC) Edad ¿Me podrias decir que edad tenes, por favor? Gracias por tu colaboración. -- . 19:31 17 abr 2010 (UTC) ¿No me mientes verdad? -- . 19:35 17 abr 2010 (UTC) NO TE MIENTO ::Maldita sea Niko, no eres un administrador como para bloquearlo ¿no ves que AbbeySP ya le pidio la edad mucho antes que tu? No te entiendo, solo ganando ediciones basura. -- 02:29 19 abr 2010 (UTC) Plantilla y Firma Una plantilla tiene muchas definiciones, aunque lo necesario son las Plantillas:Infobox. Tu firma no se ve bien porque dice y debería decir , con mayúsculas donde es necesario. -- 01:33 18 abr 2010 (UTC) ¿te vas? ¿Comó que te vas?, puedes seguir editando creando articulos aunque no tengas el juego no te vallas T_T 20:20 20 abr 2010 (UTC) = me quedo pero aora de donde saco informacion nose temas de cancionnes ni radios es mas no me dejan tener ningun gta apenas me dejan entrar a la wiki Explícate Podrías explicar por qué has hecho ésto? Has puesto PHD patas arriba y completamente espantoso para leer-- 23:09 24 abr 2010 (UTC) :No no no, amigo. De aquí no te vas a ir de rositas. Explica por qué hiciste ésta edición--->Pincha en este link. Y espero que tengas una buen excusa para eso, porque lo que hiciste no tiene ningún sentido-- 20:19 7 may 2010 (UTC) Y a ver cuando firmas! Se hace así--->Archivo:Firma.png-- 20:26 7 may 2010 (UTC) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! YA ME ESTÁS CANSANDO! No te estoy diciendo que no te creo! Te digo que me expliques ésto!------->Pincha en este link-- 13:02 8 may 2010 (UTC) Ah, no amigo. Eso SÍ que lo hiciste tu. No me vengas con el cuento de que te hackearon, porque es muy improbable y difícil hackear una cuenta de Wikia. Y te voy a decir por qué fuiste tú: Porque en esa misma edición pusiste tu voto a favor de Bigdadi. Ahora explícame por qué hiciste eso. PD: Eso fue antes de que te marcharas-- 14:02 8 may 2010 (UTC) :Pues lárgate. No necesitamos que haya gente como tu desordenando todo-- 14:15 8 may 2010 (UTC) no me importa y para que veas que no voy a bolber boy a aser que me bloqueen asiendo esto: chupame la pija cara de culo pendejo mal nacido anda a aser un pete con tu mama que es re puta y vete bien al carajo :: Jajajaja. Te crees que así me provocas, verdad? Lo único que haces es darme pena. Anda y vete a jugar con tus amigos -- 14:43 8 may 2010 (UTC) :::Realmente crees que consigues algo con eso? Lo único que consigues es quedar peor. Y hacerme reír, claro xDDDDDDDD-- 14:55 8 may 2010 (UTC) tu no te cansas no? esta vez te salbo abbey pero la proxima no lo ara :Existe el botón llamado Deshacer. Así que puedes perder el tiempo vandalizándome. Pierdes tu más tiempo que yo :)-- 15:31 8 may 2010 (UTC) Claude no está a salvo con Abbey, si te dieras cuenta, Bola le quitó los poderes administrativos a Abbey, ya que, Abbey se había retirado por razones personales. Ahora no tengo idea si Bola le habrá dado los poderes a Ab, pero, el único que no está a salvo eres tú, ya que, si sigues haciendo tonterías el que terminará siendo bloqueda y perjudicado serás tú unicamente. -- . 15:54 8 may 2010 (UTC)